


camstar

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Black Character(s), Boys Kissing, F/M, M/M, Porn Watching, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark lee spent big bucks on a girl he saw almost everyday





	camstar

chapter uno

-leejiji has entered the chat-

 

she was had probably every he looked for in a girl physically, mocha skin, thick thighs, fat ass. but he still had no clue what she looked like.

the cam girl hid her face most of the time, occasionally showing off her glossed, plumped lips, making the mouth fetish tippers go insane.

she rarely spoke either, only allowing moans to leave her mouth when she was near her orgasm.

just like himself, she was in college ‘mocha_bun1’ recently told her viewers she was doing this as a side gig to pay for her college tuition. he felt the urge to help her, but he just couldn’t. 

now mark ain’t tip like he had money to spend, not tryna be spending his hard earned money on a hoe he ain’t even know like that, but that didn’t stop him from buying the monthly subscription for the behind the scene videos, a measly ‘5.99’ a month which he felt was WAY to much of a bargain.

he fucked around a lot instead of studying, thinking he would easily drop out and make his parents change their made about molding him into the 'perfect' son and let him do whatever he wanted. he usually fucked around on social media, texted his friends, but the only thing that really interested him was the site 'ebonycam_cuties.com' that she worked for, almost busting a nut whenever he got a notification posted, stopping whatever he was doing to go jerk off.

when he wasn't beating the absolute soul out of his dick, he was hanging out with his friends, all of them being your average group of homosexuals. even though they annoyed the living fuck outta him sometimes, he loved them and would do anything in the world for them.

he also spent his days at the coffee shop, staring at the cute barista for what seemed hours. she had everything he wanted in a girl, mocha skin, thick thighs, fat ass, everything that 'mocha_bun1' had. but would he talk to her? not if his life was on the line, too much of an awkward fuck for that.

but her smile? he loved that.

her cheese danishes? he could eat a million.

her fluffy afro that she twirled around her finger whenever when she was bored? weird that he knew that but he thought it was so cute.

mark thought he lived a normal college life, a 20-year old virgin who spent all his time mastrubating to porn, with a small crush on the cute barista girl at the local cafe. he had it so good for so long, what could possibly happen?

**Author's Note:**

> pero like,, dis the first thing ive ever posted on archive, n the 3 ppl that read it i wld rlly appreciate it if u left comments, kudos, n feedback if u liked it!
> 
> all socials at seoknegro :D


End file.
